Talk:Bestiary
CS2 was updated to v 1.22 today, which included some monster renaming and bestiary cleanup. 2 monsters were removed (the ???'s # 106 and 107) I haven't been to the demon lair yet. If someone could update the numbers from 160 onwards. Bomphav (talk) 15:44, November 20, 2013 (UTC) The three enemies before Final, FInal, and... Final... were removed as well. I have the completed list but I'm too busy atm to place the numbers in. I'm sure someone else can. 01:08, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Wheeaboo I deleted the fourth Final and put in the higher numbers. 09:12, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Bomphav (talk) 16:23, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to add an entry for Gold and SP dropped by a monster to the Bestiary template? I collected that info for most of the entries in v1.23, but I'm not sure if it's still the same in 1.30. 17:57, November 24, 2013 (UTC) On each monster page, there is a drops table for that monster. Gold and SP would be useful information there. Bomphav (talk) 20:31, November 24, 2013 (UTC) As of v. 1.31 the steal list of bosses may have been changed. It would be helpful if people could recheck previous stolen items as some things could have been added or removed. For Bat king I have been able to get a dice, but so far unable to get a circlet.Josejoejoey (talk) 13:59, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Heal Potions? Out of curiosity, are Heal Potion Vs even in the game? I haven't acquired one yet, was hoping to mix a few with Super Grenades and save my healer some work so she can spam her nukes instead. 20:07, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Steal Reorganization Hi! I just realized something, I think the steals are arranged by area the monster is found in! I noticed how the green plains (below the small bridge that is below small village) "wolfs" called Kay-9 don't have anything to steal no matter how many times you steal them. While the "wolfs" ON the small birdge do have things to steal! So I think the montsers should be grouped by where they are found the bestiary (steal list) instead of just listed. So that we can know where to go to find specpific, um, genologys, of wolfs and the like to attack to get the right items from stealing. And such. As well as to be more arrcurate. 03:36, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh well I haven't comfirmed it for everything, maybe the kay-9 in the grassland is just a accident the maker didn't update? Should be checked out before changes are made I guess. 04:49, December 3, 2013 (UTC) The steal list doubles as the beastiary so it makes sense to have it organized how the ingame beastiary is. All monsters of the same type (i.e. all Kay-9s) have the same steals whereas all the monsters of the same family (all "wolfs") can vary fairly widely in steals, though ingredients steals tend to stay the same or very similar. If you want to know what monsters you can find at a location check the pages in List of locations to find what monsters are there and then look at what they have to steal in the beastiary if the monsters still have redlinks. (Filling out some of those redlinked monsters would be awesome). If you are looking for a specific item try the wiki search to find pages where that item appears. Netan (talk) 06:05, December 3, 2013 (UTC) As many of the bosses have a steal table, we may need to change the table a bit to indicate which are bosses, as I have tried in #83 - #86. Akumaxx ws (talk) 13:46, December 15, 2013 (UTC) I have no experience editing Wikia, so I'll just toss this here: fought King Slime today, and could steal an Evade Flask from the first part and a Cure Potion (I think, might've been a Heal I but I doubt it) from the second. Both of them only had the one item to steal. Dargon, in the evil cave, had nothing to steal at all. 14:05, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Multiple Skills Regarding enemies with multiple skills, such as Earth Golems and Succubi, who have more than two skills, the skills seem to get listed on the same line after the first skill. Recommend/Suggest changing this to either use commas to separate them, or using another method to make each skill appear on its own line. This would in turn apply to enemies with two skills as well. Any objections/alternative suggestions? L1ght5h0w (talk) 14:56, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :EDIT: My reason for this is that comma lists are difficult to read for some. Putting each skill on its own line would make things a bit easier to read. L1ght5h0w (talk) 15:32, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :I have actually found a different method which works perfectly, IMO. Check these two versions: :Old Bop (107) :New Bop (107) :This was achieved by changing the line: :|Skills =Lightning I, Fire I, Earth I, Water I :into: :|Skills = Lightning I Fire I Earth I Water I :L1ght5h0w (talk) 15:11, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I worked on setting up a new way to do skills in the Enemy Template. They are, using this new system, entered one at a time, each in a new field. They are then displayed with a link to an article for the skill and they have the image of the skill as well. The system functions using Template:Skill and Template:Skill/name fix, in addition to the enemy template. This new system would need to be added to each enemy article and would need a little bit more work to function fully, but it shouldn't be too difficult. it works by the user inputting the name of the skill, then the coding takes that skill finds what its article's name is and finds the image for it and outputs it. (The code being essentially a redirect list which must have each skill to be redirected added to it manually.) You can see it working on Earth Golem (32). Would this system be a good replacement? Rocketslime_1_1 (Message) 21:57,12/18/2013 (UTC) Element Resistances Regarding element resistances on enemy pages (see Giant Lotus, Minotaur, and Cerberus), I have noticed some using percents and some not. It would be nice and be more appealing visually if they all used the same format. What says the community? L1ght5h0w (talk) 15:40, December 18, 2013 (UTC)